


The End of the Fucking World

by Slayerwithredhair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerwithredhair/pseuds/Slayerwithredhair
Summary: Epilogue to 6x20 finale.What happened when Liam and Theo left the hospital after the war.And don't try and tell me this didn't happen...Inspired bythis amazing fanart.





	The End of the Fucking World

"You lost."

Theo took up post behind the beta, standing loyally as he watched Liam declare the war over. They had won. The battle was done and the man in front of him was alive. 

Theo looked at him as Liam crumpled the receiver in his hand, a pleased smirk on his lips. Theo knew that things had shifted then, in a way that was irrevocable. Liam had pulled him back from hell, had saved his life and Theo had tried to repay him. He had saved him tonight and he would again. He would stand by his side.

He knew that as they let Melissa wrap up their wounds. He knew it as they walked wearily down the steps of beacon hills memorial hospital. He knew he wouldn't leave again. He couldn't. He would follow Liam into war again, and they would win. They would always win.

"Why are you thinking so much?" Liam interrupted his thoughts. They had stopped on the top step. Liam shifted his weight onto his good leg.

Theo eyed the injured one but Liam shook his head, he was strong, he'd be fine. "I just can't believe we did it." Theo said finally. "We won."

Liam smiled, then he grinned, then he laughed. He laughed loudly and heavily, giddy with the adrenaline abandoning his veins. He lowered himself onto the step and laughed onto his knees. "We fucking won." He grinned.

Theo smiled back and came to sit on the step below him, looking up at the inky blackness above them. The stars stared down at them, oblivious to the war that had reined below, oblivious to how close Theo had come to losing Liam. He looked across at the beta then. The beta who would become his alpha. Theo knew that with more certainty than he had ever known anything before. It wasn't a choice to him and he didn't want it to be. His red string was tied to Liam and he would follow it.

Liam was looking at the stars too. His face peaceful and calm, showing nothing of the fear Theo had smelled when the elevator doors had slid open, showing nothing of the erratic pace of his heart Theo had felt when he grabbed him, the way his body had been trembling beneath his hands.

 _So fucking close to being lost_. Another second and the powerful creature before him would have been gone forever.

Before Theo knew what he was doing he reached his injured arm out, laced his fingers across Liam’s jaw and sealed his lips over Liam's.

He felt the hesitation. He heard the jump in his heartbeat. He felt him pull back. Theo braced himself, screwing his eyes against the rejection to come. 

_Just one second_. That's all he needed. One touch. Just to know the beta was there, he was alive and because Theo needed him to _know_. Needed him to know how important he was.

Then his lips withdrew. Theo let go of his jaw and retreated, waiting for the punch or the attack, waiting for-

Liam grabbed the front of his t-shirt and yanked Theo to him, kissing him fiercely. A soft noise escaped Liam’s lips and he carded a hand through Theos hair.

Theo responded, moving his lips against Liam’s, kissing him back hard and opening his mouth when he felt the request. 

Hot tears ran down his face, he wished he could ignore them or wipe them away, but he couldn't. A harsh noise like a sob made a strand of Liam’s hair breeze away and Liam wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

The kiss broke but they didn't move. Liam leaned his forehead against Theo's, eyes closed. 

"Liam, I-" Theo began, not opening his eyes.

"Shh!" Liam hissed, pressing his forehead harder into Theo's. "Just... shut up."

Theo said nothing. They stayed where they were, frozen in time. Frozen in the feel of each other, there, solid, and safe.

After an age Liam pulled back and looked at him. Theo didn't bother insulting Liam by attempting to slip his mask on. He gazed at him with the raw nakedness he didn't know he even had beneath. 

"I-" Theo tried again.

Liam lifted the corner of his mouth. "Me too."

Theo breathed out and pulled Liam against him harshly, lips claiming his in a way that was primal and pure canine. Liam rose to meet the need, parting his lips and delving into the depths of Theos mouth with his tongue.

Theo moaned and pulled Liam closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

Liam came closer, shifting a leg on either side of Theo to lean in more, closing the distance between them. Liam’s claws dug into Theo's shoulders and breathy moans ghosted across the skin between them. His torso came flush against Theo's and he kissed him deeper still.

The kiss was like a time-bomb, imploding into a thousand detonating grenades that sparked ice and fire into every nerve ending. Emotion roared and rushed against Theo's ears and all he could feel was Liam. All he could breathe was Liam. Liam’s scent, touch, sound, taste, his presence engulfed Theo and the chimera breathed it in like a drug, a helpless addict to the pull of the man before him. 

Liam was his salvation. 

Theo broke the kiss long enough to look into Liam’s glowing golden eyes. This wolf who had broken the gates of hell to bring him back, who had raised him from perdition, who had fought to be by his side, consequences be damned. 

How? 

Why?

What had Theo done? When in his life- in his fucked up journey of murder and manipulation and ruination- had he done right to deserve this? To deserve Liam... 

He didn't know if Liam had read his thoughts, but the beta leaned in to kiss him again, softly, chaste and breathtakingly tender.

"You're staying this time, right?" He said, looking deeply into Theo's eyes.

"With you?" Theos eyes didn't waver.

Liam smiled shyly. "I mean in Beacon Hills but yeah, that too..."

Theo nodded. "’Til the end of the fucking world."


End file.
